


Hematophobia

by Over_grown_toe_nail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean gets hurt, Dean protects you, F/M, Sweet Dean, don't worry he gets heaed by the power of love, fluffs, reader is afraid of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_grown_toe_nail/pseuds/Over_grown_toe_nail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean return from a hunt and Dean is hurt. Reader isn't fond of blood and passes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hematophobia

**Author's Note:**

> First publish on this site.Thank you for reading!!!

(Y/N) sat quietly in the bunker living room with her nose in a book. Sam and Dean went out on a hunt about two days ago and would be back today. A struggle at the door, like someone fumbling with the lock or something, made (Y/N) look up. She quickly closed the book and hurried to the door when it slammed open. Sam walked in with Dean’s arms slung over his shoulder.  
“(y/n), I need the first aid!” He called. (y/n) nodded and hurried to the kitchen grabbing the box from the top of the refrigerator. The sight she came back to almost made her throw up. Dean’s shirt was opened and running from his left shoulder down to his ribs was a large gash that was seeping blood.  
Blood. Something the young woman hated ever since she was a small child. (y/n) groaned and fell to her knees without knowing it.  
“(y/n)! What’s wrong?” Dean was the first to call to her, immediately regretting it. He groaned and clenched his jaw at the pain. (y/n) nodded her head and had to crawl over to the brothers, never looking at Dean.  
“Here.” She moaned holding out the box. Once the weight lifted off her hand, (y/n) turned and stood, wobbling a bit like a newborn calf, she gripped the wall for support. Her hand went to press against her forehead trying to calm the dizziness that took over head.  
“Hey, are alright?” Dean asked as Sam began to clean up the blood and patch him up. (y/n) waved a hand at him as a way of saying ‘I need a second.’. A slight gag came to her. She gathered herself then shook her head.  
“Are you done?” She asked switching her weight to lean against the wall.  
“Umm… yes.” Sam said. (Y/n) looked back and saw the white pad against Dean’s chest beginning to turn red. She looked down as another gag came to her, along with a shiver.  
“I, don’t like blood.” She moaned out. Dean and Sam both let out a slight laugh. Though she was a woman, both men saw (y/n) as a cute child. She looked back up, and thankfully Dean had put his shirt back on. He had a large smile on his face.  
“Aww come on, it’s not that bad.” He chuckled. (y/n) glared at him and let out a long slow breath, her heart rate had increased grately and a sweat had broken out on her forehead. Even though she couldn't see blood, the image was burned into her brain. She started to fan herself as her breath picked up. Her head pounded with sickness. Her half lidded eyes flicked to Dean, then Sam, back to Dean. They stayed locked with Dean’s confused eyes. FInally her body couldn't take it. (y/n)’s knees gave out and she fell to the ground as her vision grew blurry, then black.  
“(y/n)!” Dean made an attempt to stand, but fell with his injury. Sam told him to stay put, he could handle this. Dean hesitated but leaned back in the chair he sat in with a sigh.  
“Just make sure she’s alright.” Dean’s eyebrows furrowed together.  
“I will.” Sam said going over to the limp body on the ground. He chuckled at her something as simple as blood could have her on the floor fainted. His arms hooked under (y/n)’s knees and around her shoulders heaving her up, bridal style. He carried her to the small room she had. It was a normal room with a queen sized bed, devil’s trap on the ceiling above the door. Sam set her down on the bed gently and pushed some of her hair out of her face. He pulled her cover over her and smiled.  
“She alright?” Dean asked, he was leaning against the door frame holding his chest. His face was written with pain.  
“Really? You couldn’t wait for like three minutes?” Sam rubbed his face. “Whatever, I'll leave you. I’m gonna go… do things.” Sam pushed past Dean and the older brother smiled. His eyes drifted to (y/n)’s seeping form. Her and Dean had always been close. Not like Sam close, but close. He always thought of her as a shoulder to cry on, as she was most of the time. The rare times Dean let his emotions out she was the only person he would express sadness to. Sometimes he would cry around Sam, but that was just because it was a sad moment. He cried around (y/n) because he need to let everything out and she didn't ask questions or say anything about them. She was almost like a human diary, except she didn't record anything.  
Dean shuffled to her closing the door to a crack. He smiled down at her sleeping form. She was hands down cute. In the time he was staring at her, she’d shifted to have one arm under her head and the other clutching to the covers, like it was a person. Dean had fallen asleep next to her once, on accident. She had wrapped an arms around him, almost in a protective way.  
He sat down on the bed next to her and reached over running a hand through her hair, it felt like fine silk between his fingers. He leaned down and pecked her cheek. Even when she was sleeping her lips twitched into a smile. Dean laid back on her pillows and looked up at the ceiling. He turned on his side and looked at (y/n)’s closed eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful. Eyes closed, lips slightly parted, steady breaths escaped between her lips. A little bit of drool began to seep out of her lips, making Dean chuckle. He reached over and wiped it away with a smile. The small action was enough to stir (y/n) from her slumber.  
“Dean?” Her voice was still laced with tiredness. A hand went to her eyes to wipe away the sleep.  
“Hey drools.” He chuckled. She checked the side of her mouth, sure enough it moist.  
“You planted that.” She said jokingly. Dean smiled and closed his eyes.  
“You fainted.” He laughed.  
“Oh… yeah. Hehe that happens, not much of a blood fan.” She cringed at just the word. Dean reached over and ran a hand through her hair. (y/n) smiled and leaned into his touch slightly. Dean leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to her lips. He pulled back and both smiled and pressed their foreheads together. Dean’s arms fully went to wrap around her.  
“I’ll protect you from the big bad blood.” Dean teased.  
“I don’t need a hero,” (y/n) slipped her hands up to run through his hair. “I need a lover.”  
“Good thing, I’m an expert.” Dean kissed her forehead, and buried his face in her hair taking a deep breath.  
“Did you just smell me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do I smell good?”  
“Yup.”

**Author's Note:**

> Good job cinnamon bun, you made it.


End file.
